Batman Issue 133
Synopsis "Crimes of the Kite Man!" Batman and Robin arrive at a penthouse party for a visiting Indian rajah when a mysterious box-kite begins dropping tear gas bombs on the party-goers. This serves as a well-enough diversion for Kite-Man, using his jet-kite, to steal the rajah's ruby. Although Robin manages to lasso the villain's leg, Kite-Man continues his escape. The Boy Wonder loses his grip and falls safely into a rooftop water tank. The Dynamic Duo, well aware of Kite-Man's crime spree, drive to Gotham Bay to judge a kite-skiing contest. Nearby in Gotham Bay Prison, Kite-Man uses a giant kite to free Big Bill Collins, a notorious racketeer. Batman has Robin pilot a motorboat as he glides aloft in a ski-kite and reaches the fugitives only to knocked out by yet another trick kite. Batman is taken to the Kite-Man's lair where he invites a number of gangsters to torture the hero. Batman wakes up in a cell and uses the room's wallpaper to form a makeshift Bat-signal. Robin soon rescues his partner and the duo use a number of Kite-Man's gimmick kites to fell their foes. Batman captures Kite-Man as he attempts to escape. "The Voyage of the S.S. Batman!" Batman and Robin depart aboard the S.S. Batman on a charity tour along the coastline while a group of criminals plan to follow the ship. On the tour's first stop, the Dynamic Duo show visitors a replica of the Bat-Cave along with a number of mementoes on exhibit. After the show, Batman and Robin are diverted by what appears to be a local version of the Bat-Signal and are nearly killed. With the caped crusaders away, one of the criminals sneaks on board but is scared off by a talking Batman dummy, one of the vessel's crime deterrents. As the S.S. Batman is underway the following morning, the heroes stop the ship to rescue a distressed swimmer. The ruse allows the criminals steal aboard, throwing Batman overboard, and knocking out Robin. Batman quickly returns to face the boarders, but one escapes. An interrogation of the prisoner reveals nothing. Later that day, crates of toys are brought aboard ship for a Gotham City orphanage. A pair of criminals sneak aboard in one of the crates and hurry to the Bat-Cave replica. Batman and Robin see the men escape and discover their motive. The following day, Batman auctions off "Passer" Gillette's belt-buckle gun with the winner being one of the criminals. In a deserted fish cannery, the two remaining n'er-do-wells discuss their plan to find "Passer" Gillette's counterfeiting plates using part of map inside the belt-buckle gun. Suddenly, Batman and Robin surprise the would-be counterfeiters and capture them. Batman reveals that he examined the gun and arranged the auction knowing it would be bought by the person who illegally boarded the ship. With the criminals safely behind bars, the S.S. Batman continues its voyage. "Batwoman's Publicity Agent!" After helping Batwoman stop a band of crooks at the Gotham Railroad Terminal, Bat-mite becomes the heroine's crimefighting partner to the chagrin of Batman and Robin. As the caped crusaders capture a pair of burglars at the Ace Camera Company, Batwoman and Bat-mite capture two escaped convicts. When Bat-mite realizes he's in love with his partner, he decides to use his powers to make Batwoman "the most sensational crimefighter of all time." Upon learning of a recent bank robbery, Bat-mite enlists the aid of Ace the Bat-Hound to track down the robbers to a warehouse. Batwoman arrives shortly before Batman and Robin and all three raid the warehouse. Disappointed that his former heroes have arrived, Bat-mite shrinks everyone down to about two inches tall and accidentally subdues all three heroes. Ace blocks off the robbers' escape route, allowing Batman to capture them. When the imp restores everything to normal, he quickly decides it's time to return home before the angry heroes can get to him. Appearances "Crimes of the Kite Man!" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Kite-Man *Big Bill Collins *Pete *An Indian Rajah *Various Gotham City Officials Items *Batrope Vehicles *Batmobile *Kite-Man's Trick Kites Locations *Gotham City **Gotham Bay Prison **Kite-Man's Lair *Batcave "The Voyage of the S.S. Batman!" Individuals *Batman *Robin *The Joker *"Passer" Gillette *Legs and his gang of counterfeiters *Robber Baron *John "Weeper" Drebs Items *The Joker's Giant Jack-in-the-Box *"Passer" Gillette's belt-buckle gun *Trick batarangs Vehicles *''S.S. Batman'' Locations *Gotham City *Two unnamed cities "Batwoman's Publicity Agent!" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Batwoman *Ace The Bat-Hound *Bat-Mite *A band of crooks *A team of bandits *Two escaped convicts *A team of bank robbers *A Newspaper Photographer Vehicles *Batcycle *Batmobile Locations *Gotham City **Ace Camera Company **Gotham Bank **Gotham Railroad Terminals Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues